Forever- OneShot
by KlarolineShippers
Summary: After 500 years, Klaus is reawaken by his brother, to avenge the death of their brother Finn and Klaus's wife who had been killed in front his own eyes, but you cannot trust your eyes because they can deceive you. (Loosely Based on Dracula)


**Hello all. I told you guys that when the cover was finished, I would post this and I plan on surprising Hana because I told her I would take longer to finish it but I'm done now so if you're reading this Hana, surprise! hehe. This is Cindy.**

**This is very loosely based on Dracula, the new series staring my favorite historical actor, well second to Joseph Morgan, Jonathan Rhys Meyers. I mean if you haven't seen The Tudors, or The Immortal Instruments then get out of that cave and go watch them now~!**

**I'll tell you the similarites this one-shot has to the series. The group of vampire hunters, reawakening Dracula and the time setting, I read that it was set in the late 1900's (1950-1990) however the clothing they wear in the series is almost similar to the clothing worn in the year 1900 so this oneshot is set in the year 1900.**

**The things we did change would be the story about his dead wife being reincarnated, the vampires because lets face it, TVD vampires are the best vampires.**

**If you guys would like to continue this, we have a plan of a three part story. This would be the second, Forever.**

**Together- ****_Prequel to Forever_**

**Forever- ****_One-shot_**

**Always- ****_Sequel to Forever_**

**The Prequel would be a ten chapter long story about the meeting and marriage of klaroline as well as the their meeting with Katherine and him sacrificing her, becoming a hybrid and the deaths of both Caroline and Klaus.**

**The Sequel would be set after the one-shot with the Original Family plot to take down the hunters once and for all.**

**That's only if you guys like it. PS: There was an error in our miscalcluation of time so its 500 years instead of three and if you see three hundred years anywhere, ignore it . This is also un-beta'd so excuse the errors.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The young man walked through the darkened dungeon with his partner by his side. He was beyond glad when he had picked him to go with him in search for the infamous Dracula's remains. He had studied this for years and now he was actually going to see it. This was like Christmas for him.

"This is excitingly creepy." He said, with an excited gleam in his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

There were deep dark caves, cold and dark but exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"Indeed," the older man agreed.

"Do you think there is some gold down here along with the remains?" he asked, Mason was his name, most promising student of the University. He didn't want to take Mason with him but he had insisted on coming so he allowed him. He had chosen a child that had committed a vile crime to go with him, knowing his fate and knowing what would happen to Mason was saddening but necessary.

"Most probably," he replied and it was true. He believed that the infamous Dracula had some gold remaining on him and they had left it in there with him, claiming it to be damned.

As the two walked in deeper, the younger one, Mason, smirked when he spotted a coffin.

"In there." Mason told him with a point of his finger.

They ran towards the coffin, and Mason tried to remove the lid.

"Help me out." Mason whined.

He helped him remove the lid and Mason jumped back as he spotted a desiccated man, no meat to his face or body, but skin still slightly preserved, he almost looked alive as he lay there, looking peaceful.

"What th- ...?" Mason began but wasn't able to finish because his partner slit his throat.

Mason choked on his blood and the life left his blue eyes almost immediately.

When Mason was dead, the man grabbed the base of his skull and the blood dripped onto the desiccated being's mouth.

As the sweet crimson grazed his lips, the Original could feel himself coming back to life.

"There, there, little brother." Elijah sighed as he waited for him to awaken.

A couple of minutes later, Klaus' eyes shot open and he looked around the dungeon frantically.

"Caroline," he breathed out as he thought he saw his wife's blonde halo.

"No," he heard Elijah say.

"Elijah?" Klaus wondered as his dark blue eyes met his older brother's chocolate orbs.

"We have much to do." The older Mikaelson said before he freed his brother from his restraints.

* * *

As the London sky darkened, Niklaus Mikaelson got ready for the ball that he was going to throw in dedication of his rebirth. His guests wouldn't know who he was, of course. They would think that he was an American Elite looking to expand his business.

The elder Mikaelson entered his chambers and leaned against the doorframe.

"So, Elijah... Do tell me why you suddenly wanted me back."

Elijah ignored him.

"They killed Finn and I want revenge. Are you going to help me?"

"Of course" Klaus said as he finished buttoning up his white button down shirt.

"I am serious, Niklaus." Elijah frowned as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

The older Original wore a black suit which consisted of a tuxedo, a vest, and black pants. He wore a red button down shirt that screamed authority.

"As am I, 'Lijah. Give me some credit will you? I've been desiccated for the past two centuries. I need some time to soak it in."

"I understand that, but we must avenge our brother's death. They found out a way to kill us and I will not allow them to kill us. Not you. Not Kol and Rebekah, and not me."

"Speaking of... Where are our younger siblings? Did they not miss me?" he smirked, although the last time he had seen his sister, she was screaming on the top of her lungs for him to fight back. He couldn't. He didn't want to. As much as he didn't want to break his sister's heart, he no longer had a heart. His heart died the minute he heard the piercing scream of Caroline as they drove a sword through her chest.

"Rebekah refuses to see you and Kol rather the brothels than his family's presence" Elijah replied rather calmly, which caught Klaus a bit off guard. The Elijah he knew would not care what Kol and Rebekah wanted; now it looks as if he had stopped trying to change his siblings.

"Has my moral older brother finally given up on redemption for my siblings?" Klaus gasped dramatically "The world has ended"

"I haven't given up on them, I no longer have the patience to deal with them" Elijah clarified "Rebekah carries herself as a prostitute, bedding men after men every night, Kol did the same with half the woman in his town, even the married ones and I constantly asked them to behave like civilized people has proved itself to be as difficult as asking them to care."

"A revelation that was long overdue" Klaus smirked as he fixed himself in the long mirror. Technology and fashion had definitely improved over the years.

Caroline would have definitely blended into this time.

The smirk on his face had quickly vanished as a look of indifference placed itself over it. The very thought of her made him tremble with want for her, a need for her. He missed her and he wished that he could save her that one fateful night, but he couldn't because he was weak.

"We all loved Caroline; she was like an older sister to Rebekah and Kol. She was a sister and a friend to me, your wife. We mourned her for years…" Klaus cut him off.

"I'm sure you had. Now I must have my revenge on them" he turned around to show Elijah a smirk "We must take revenge on them. They took a loving brother and a loving wife. I won't allow them to take anymore from us."

* * *

Caroline looked from side to side and pulled the curly haired brunette along with her as she crossed the street to reach the bed and breakfast. She needed to be careful not to be seen. After all, she needed to stay hidden from the Originals. They might kill her and she loved Katerina like a sister, she would never part with her or she would part with her life as well in the process.

"I told you not to return Caroline, they will know that we're here" she whispered into Caroline's ear, causing Caroline to pull her into the doorway of the building.

"Speak a little louder and they will find us" Caroline said harshly.

"Caroline! Are you looking for your death?" Katherine questioned the disbelief evident in her voice.

"No… This is my home and I will not allow them to keep me from it." she replied "Besides, it's not like I can compel Tyler not to move here, he's a werewolf, he can't be compelled" she added.

"But Caroline… Please! If Elijah sees us, he'll kill me. He will welcome you with open arms but he will most definitely kill me."

"Katerina, stop being such a drama queen, you and I both know how much Elijah's in love with you" Caroline scoffed at her.

"When someone is in love with you, they do not hunt you down with threat to end your life" she whispered harshly as she looked from left to right into the building, making sure not to attract attention.

"Elijah's being a little dramatic" Caroline sighed heavily "You too would make a fine couple" she smirked.

"Caroline, this is not funny" Katerina scolded "Elijah loves you, he would be happy to know that you're alive, they would all be happy to know that you're alive"

"I can't Kat; I thought we discussed this already. I just can't"

Katherine ended the topic right there, knowing that she's going to start crying again and Katherine hated when she cried, and it always put her in an awkward position.

"And the hunters… What if they find us? What if they find out about us?"

"Then they will most likely try to kill us, and we'll kill them before they have a chance to yield their weapons. They already plunged a sword into my chest five centuries ago and I want their heads. They took Klaus from me, they took my family from me and this opportunity is perfect. When they're all gathered in one room, we can blow the entire house up and everyone in it" Caroline smirked and looked to Katerina who shook her head at her.

"I knew it. You would have put up a fight with Tyler on this, you were using this excuse to finally be brave enough to come back for revenge" she gave her the up-and-down-look and shook her head some more "You didn't let me in on it"

"Katerina, you have no part in this fight and I don't want anything happening to you" Caroline explained to her softly.

"My name is Katherine. I changed it remember?" Katherine stressed.

"It's the same thing" Caroline countered.

"Besides I want to help, you know you can't do it alone, you might get caught. What about blowing up a mansion as big as the Mikaelson's mansion? How are you going to get into that party without being seen? To the entire Original family, you would stick out like a naked woman"

"It's a masked ball" Caroline replied confidently with a beaming smile.

Katherine scoffed "Of course it is, that doesn't mean you won't be seen, it just means it will be a bit harder to be seem" the sarcasm was almost as bitter as bile.

"Would you stop being so dramatic, I know you want to see Elijah, don't give me that 'I don't love him' sentence you've been giving me for 500 years"

"I don't love him" Katherine said with a slight tremble to her voice.

"I still don't believe you but you're starting to sound convincing, maybe another hundred years and I'll actually believe you"

"What about you, you're still in love with a dead husband" Katherine retorted, but Caroline chose to ignore Katherine and continue to wait on her husband.

Katherine's eyes widened in realization dawned on her that she might be right.

"Do you...really still...love him? He was a monster, Caroline."

"Maybe to you, but he loved me and I loved him" Caroline snapped at her but she didn't back down.

"What about Tyler? What about him? Are you just with him to pleasure you, or…?"

"I love Tyler." She verified.

"And don't we all know it" Katherine sneered at her "But are you in love with him?"

"I…" Caroline hesitated, which scared her more than the question had. She would have answered that question as quickly as it was said had she not been in this town. It was damned. It was cursed with the memories of all she had lost.

"I thought so. Do him a favor Caroline, end it now and save him a heart. You'll only hurt him and yourself in the process" Katherine said before she walked away from her best friend.

"Kat" Caroline called, stepping forward to go after her when Tyler stepped in front of her with the brightest of smiles. One that once made Caroline smile but at this moment, it annoyed her immensely.

"Is everything alright darling?" Tyler questioned as he walked over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Everything is perfect," she smiled at him reassuringly.

."Very well," Tyler smiled. "Shall we head to dinner?"

"Of course" Caroline replied with a smile, one of her frequent smiles that never seemed to reach her blue eyes.

* * *

As Klaus' ballroom began to fill up with people, masked beauties and gentlemen from all around town gathered together to wait they had Stefan Salvatore introduce them. Stefan was one of Klaus' old friend's.

"Welcome to the Huntington's ball, ladies and gentlemen. If I can ask for a moment of silence..." He began as he spoke eloquently.

The Mikaelson family was well known for either having werewolves or vampires throughout their family. They were hunted for centuries as many believed that they were the key to be rid of every vampire on the planet. This was just a story Klaus made up for his own amusement but they seemed to think otherwise. So he had to hide behind the hideous name and smile in front of these pathetic humans as an old friend he had honestly missed to introduce them.

When the people in the ballroom silenced, Stefan introduced the hosts.

"Allow me to introduce you to Joseph and Daniel Huntington of America, two brothers with big ideas" Stefan smiled as the two came out.

"Hello all," Elijah began with his American accent. Klaus smirked at it. It was an accent that always sounded foreign to Elijah's tongue but he always pulled it off well.

"Thank you all, for gracing us with your presence. We are truly excited to have you all here." Klaus said as he lied through his teeth. He felt that he was the only one who really didn't want to be here. He just wanted to find the people he need to and take them down once and for all.

But we must keep up appearances for the show.

"We have an evening of wonders ahead of us." Elijah finished.

Their guests clapped as they watched the American brothers walk down the stairs.

"What are they up to?" Galen Vaughn, a Scottish industrialist, asked his friend Connor Jordan.

Connor Jordan was of both English and American descent. He had his dark eyes trained on the younger brother, Joseph.

"I have yet to understand, but I will soon enough. All I know so far is that something is up." Connor told his friend and colleague.

"Indeed," The Scot nodded as he reached for a glass of champagne that a waiter brought over on a steel tray.

"Cheers," Connor said, his eyes still trained on the younger American.

"Cheers," Galen said back as he sipped the champagne.

* * *

Klaus stood among the crowd, taking in everything around him and the new age he awoken into. He liked this century even more than the last. The women were more provocative, technology was advancing, the clothing was getting much more comfortable, for the men anyways, and overall. He could get use to this.

But the deep dark spiraling hole in his chest reminded him every day and every night that it was a mistake to want to be awake. He can't function as he would anymore. That woman ruined him forever. She did and he let her. He let her ruin him, he let her love him, she let him love her, cherish her, bask in her light and he paid the price of the happiness he was greedy enough to want so badly.

The women were outright offering themselves to him, they were being less subtle about it and he didn't want it. He didn't desire them. He wanted one woman, he desired one woman, and he craved one woman and the heart in his chest will forever beat for one woman. He had been in heaven for so long that he forgot what it once felt like to be in hell. The constant empty feeling inside of him that would eat at him year after year after year until became the shell of a person. She had changed that. He finally felt at peace, for once in his immortal life, until they happened.

As his gazed was fixated on the faces he knew all too well, that played like a broken record in his head in the many years he had been asleep, the jaw line, the smile, the laughter, the sound and tone of their voices he knew like the very back of his hand. They were here.

Granted they were not the actual hunters that killed her, he wanted blood and theirs would do perfectly.

He spotted Elijah walking towards him and Klaus stood straight. He shook the weight of the world off his shoulders and signaled Elijah to follow him up the stairs, gave a nod to Stefan and escaping to the empty corridors.

"I've spotted them." Klaus told Elijah as they stood in the quiet and empty corridor.

"Have you?" Elijah questioned the surprise evident in his voice.

"Don't act so surprised. Their faces have been implanted in my head, even when I was desiccated."

"You do know that that is impossible, yes?" Elijah asked; confused a bit "Especially considering the little detail of the masks everyone's wearing?"

"I know the sound of their voices Elijah, I would never forget for as long as I shall live" Klaus said angrily "Considering our immortality, that's a very long time"

"It has been five hundred years. We might be immortal, but they are not. Thank god for that..." Klaus cut him off.

"That's the beauty of being a hunter, 'Lijah... It's a family trait that is passed on from generation to generation. Those that are destined to be hunters look exactly like their family member from before"

Klaus said with annoyance in his tone "Quite annoying actually"

Elijah nodded as he began to form a plan in his head "We need to be careful this time around Niklaus; we have to take everything from them before we take their lives"

Klaus smirked and began to walk backwards away from Elijah "You mistake me for you brother, I am not as patient"

Klaus spun around to be met with Elijah's 'I'm warning you' look smeared all over his face "Niklaus…" Klaus cut him off.

"I don't care for your words Elijah, I will have my head whether you like it or not" Klaus turned around to be met again with Elijah's face.

"Be smart about this…" Klaus cut him off.

"I am being smart about this, I plan on bringing them further in the house, knocking them out and torturing them to a point where they beg for death only to turn them into the very monsters they so despise" he smirked at his own plan, already beginning to feel the high that came with torturing and blood.

"I do not disagree but they have grown at an incredibly rapid rate, a small group of people, no more than 10 men have now escalated into 300 men and some women even"

That shocked him a little. He could have handled 10 human, slightly trained hunters. Three hundred of them are another story.

"You kidnap them, you kill them, you so much as expose yourself to them and we will have to flee the continent. We cannot get our vengeance from halfway across the world" Elijah said calmly, trying to reason with his impulsive brother.

Klaus sighed very heavily and slightly growled "Fine". He then walks away.

"It is your fault that you allowed them to grow so rapidly in numbers Elijah" Klaus mocked while walking off. He turned and walks backwards and gave Elijah a menacing smile "Shame on you"

Elijah shook his head at his brother's antics and turned around when Klaus was no longer in sight, only to be met with a terrified and frazzled Stefan.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"I…" he choked, trying to find the words to say exactly what he had seen because even now as his eyes had seen them, he still couldn't quite believe it.

"I think...I...I think I just saw Caroline"

* * *

Elijah was a bit confused by Stefan's words. He did look like he had just seen a ghost. That was certain but that was impossible. He was there with his brother when Caroline was pierced through her heart with a sword, and died in front of their eyes.

"Stefan, Caroline is dead, for 500 years now, that's impossible"

"I know it is but I saw her, and I didn't believe it at first, so I went closer and closer and I overheard the man she walked in with call her Caroline and I…" he swallowed thickly "I couldn't believe it"

Elijah shook his head in disbelief but the raw emotion of the image of her in his head was difficult to mask "Stefan now is not the time or the place…" Stefan cut him off.

"I know what I saw alright, just come and tell me that I'm right and I'm not seeing things"

Elijah was a bit hesitant but nodded and followed Stefan as they made their way back into the ballroom.

Stefan looked from left to right, in search for the blonde in the red and white dress, white elbow longed gloves and a red sparkly mask along with a man in a black suit and a white mask as well as a brunette woman in a black and white dress, black gloves and white mask. They had entered together and he had written them off in the beginning but upon hearing her name, he had to know for sure. Once he had seen her face when she briefly took her mask off. He had almost died right there. His heart had stopped.

He knew people couldn't come back from the dead.

Even if she was a reincarnation of Caroline, it's not a coincidence that she has the exact same name as Caroline.

He spotted the woman that came with her. The brunette, she looked familiar but with the mask, he couldn't quite picture a face to her.

He pointed Elijah to her. "Caroline came with her tonight and a man"

Elijah took in her features carefully. Large curly long brunette hair, beautiful curves on her body, her eyes glistened with the lighting in the room, showing him those chocolate eyes that reminded him of someone, she reminded him of….

His eyes widened as he pictured her face hiding behind that mask and it fitted perfectly. It was…

"Stefan, keep an eye on the girl and the man she came with. I will have words with this one" Elijah commanded. Stefan nodded and went in search for the others while Elijah straightened out his suit and made his way over to her.

She was chatting with two gentlemen, so she was laughing at their jokes even though they were more insulting than funny to begin with and all she could think about was the fear of being caught by Elijah. With Klaus gone, she really had nothing to fear, but Elijah was the one man that shook her to her core, quite literally too. He would be so charming and sweet to her that it would make her fluster at the fact that he had feelings for her. Of all the women in the world, he picked the most selfish. Then he can be so cold and dangerous that she would shrink with fear in front of him.

"Excuse me gentlemen, might I have a word with the lady alone please?" a familiar voice asked the men. She wasn't facing the faceless man and neither were the men but they turned around and politely excused themselves and left her with the man that scared her in both ways.

They just stood there, Katherine's slow heart was thumping wildly in her chest, making her flustered and baffled. Her arms were beginning to feel heavy and suddenly, even with the supernatural speed she had, she felt literally glued to the floor. She stood, her back facing his front while he stood behind her, close to feel his entire being standing behind her, but not too close to invade any personal space. It was subtle and intense at the same time.

"Are you going to face me or shall I face you instead?" he asked softly, making her forget just for a few seconds that this was a man. A man she was in love with but feared at the same time.

Thank god Caroline can't read minds.

She decided that saying nothing will get her far. Her voice is recognizable, especially to a man that is said to be in love with her. She had yet to see such love.

"Speak" he commanded "Katerina"

Her entire body melted a little at the way he said her name. It sounded exotic and beautiful from his tongue.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to beg for my life? To go on my hands and knees and plead in front of everyone in this house to forgive me for what I had done, for wanting your brother dead so badly that they did not only take his life but Caroline's as well? I won't. If I die tonight Elijah, I will die with confidence and dignity"

Elijah loved that most about her. She will not apologize for something she meant to do. She would stand tall and proud in front of him, even now knowing that he's been hunting her for 500 years. It's truly amazing how much power this woman had over him. If she turned around and he saw that face, he would want to touch her, then he would want to hold her, then smell her until finally be inside her. He would wake from his blissful and sated state and fine a note where he last saw Katarina, giving him the same excuse, even though they both knew that she was completely wrong.  
"I will not hurt you" an unsaid 'I will never hurt you' lingered in the air around them "You have my word".  
"There was a time, I once believed in your word with my life" she sighed in sadness before slowly turning around to face him. He looked baffled, why should he be?  
"I had your word that you would protect me, but for 500 years, I've been running from you"  
"I lost a brother and a sister 500 years ago because you couldn't trust me" Elijah stated, slight coldness to his tone. One she was expecting.  
"I lost Caroline that day too because I didn't trust her, so you don't have to explain that to me." Katherine snapped in a hushed tone, making sure not to draw attention before making move to storm off.  
Elijah however caught her hand before she got too far and turning her around swiftly and making sure not to attract too much attention from others.  
"We need to have a little chat" Elijah said in a hushed and calm tone but his eyes had a silent 'Not up for discussion' look in his eyes that made Katherine swallow a lump in her throat and nod, allowing him to hold her hand, which triggered her heart to thump wildly against her chest. Especially at how gentle and loving he was holding it.  
He silently dragged her out of the ballroom, everyone would think they arrived together at the way they looked, little did they know...  
She was carried to a passage way upstairs, there was a secret passage way hidden by a large painting of The Original Family, made by Niklaus himself, he was not in the picture of course, being the artist. People who visited their home always told him that he looks exactly like his ancestor Elijah, he would always joke about that being the reason his parents cursed him with the name Elijah, little did they know...  
He placed the painting aside and open the hidden door, allowing Katarina, who knew those passage ways all too well considering she once hid here, playing hide and seek with the one and only who was now accompanying her in the lonely dark hallways.  
He closed the doors behind him, and turned to face her, Katherine turned around as well as they just stare at each other as if they're meeting for the first time in years, which was technically true.  
"Why are you here?" he asked firstly, wanting to start small before asking the million dollar question he wanted to know.  
A smirk appeared on her face instantly "I missed you"  
He rolled his eyes at her words but the little tingles on his skin meant that her words did have mean something to him,  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
"I was escorted here with someone, I didn't want to be here but I am so... she trailed off intentionally.  
"Who did you come with?" he asked.

"Lord Lockwood, very delicious wolf..."  
"You came..." he near shouted, watching as her facial expression changed from one of amusement to one of fear "You came with a blonde woman in a red dress and a red mask, Katarina. Who is she?" he asked, rather calmly which was not good at all.  
"She's no one, nothing you need to worry about" she replied very quickly and sighed heavily before raising her dress a little in attempt to escape but Elijah steps in her way, preventing her from escaping.  
"Yet you seem adamant on getting back to the mystery woman" he stated, in slight amusement.  
"Human family I'm staying with in England for a while, you're welcome to visit" she smirked.  
He smirked at her cynicism and took two steps forward towards her, her smirk slowly diminishing into a cold hard stare, even though her eyes glistened with fear.  
"When I find out that you are lying to me, in any way, you need not fear anyone but me"  
"A little late for that considering the hybrid I was originally running from is dead" she countered with a smirk.  
"Dead is a rather harsh word" said a familiar voice behind her, causing her to falter in her proud stance and panic to rise into her immediately. She turned around to find him standing rather proudly with a menacing smirk on his face.  
She saw a blur appear in front of her and she stumbled back a bit but righted herself to see Elijah was the blur she saw.  
"I prefer the term 'temporarily incapacitated'" he smirked.  
"Brother..." Elijah said in a warning tone, placing a hand in front of Klaus to keep him safe distance from her.  
"I'll let you explain to me why is it you're protecting her knowing what she did after I kill her"  
Before Elijah opened his mouth to say something, Klaus flashed past him and quickly placed a hand around Katherine's neck and slightly raising her entire body off the ground as she gripped his hand in attempt to slacken his hold on her neck, she tried to gasp for breath but it came out as a wheezing sound, her legs kicked wildly in attempt to either kick him or get back on solid ground.  
"How should I end you, heart extraction, or decapitation?" he asked rhetorically with a giant fake smile.  
"Niklaus..." Elijah was cut off.  
"Not now Lijah, I'm brainstorming..." he pause, then smile "Now there's an idea, rip out your brain"  
"Niklaus listen to me, before you do something I know you'll regret"  
"I'm going to kill her, or torture her, or torture her by constantly killing her over and over and over again..." Elijah cut him off.  
"I need 10 minutes"  
Klaus looked at him.  
"Give me ten minutes, if I don't come back in time, do what needs to be done" He was walking backwards towards the exit, pointing his index finger at Klaus "I rarely ask anything of you, Niklaus, I'm asking for ten minutes"  
Klaus's face holds no emotion whatsoever, not even annoyance and he turns his head to Katherine who's eyes are wide and frantic as she squirmed in front of him.  
He releases the harsh grip on her neck but his hands stayed where they are. He makes her look at him and he looks into her eyes and his pupils dilate "You will not move until I tell you to"  
She blinks rapidly and panic strikes her hard as she realizes, she cannot move.  
"You have ten minutes before I make big plans for her" Klaus growled and Elijah sighed in relief.  
"I hope for your sake, Katarina, that you were lying" Elijah said before flashing out of the dark passage way, leaving her life in the hands of a hybrid that wants her head for aiding the hunter to take his wife's life.  
Elijah was out in the ballroom within seconds as he searched around for Stefan.  
Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he spun around and let out a breath he didn't remember holding when he spotted Stefan.  
"Niklaus found me talking to Katarina and I have 8 minutes before he takes her life, is she who you think she is?"  
Knowing exactly how much of a panic he was in, he answered immediately.  
"The Lockwood boy is her finance and he called her Caroline" he said, then turned around and pointed to the woman in the red dress standing next to the Lockwood boy and looking around.  
Elijah patted Stefan on his back as he walked straight in the direction of the girl. She saw him coming and she whispered something to her companion and quickly ran off to the stairs. Elijah followed her as she whispered to the guards and they immediately escorted her up the stairs, she probably was about to make her escape when she was out of sight but Elijah knew he would reach her in time.  
When he ran up the stairs and went down the hall, watching as she bent the corner with the guards, he looked back swiftly to make sure no one was looking before he flashed off in the direction they went to find one guard unconscious on the floor and another currently fighting her.  
He flashed up to the guard and quickly snapped its neck. She looked up to him and attempted to make her escape.  
"Wait!"  
She froze in her place and Elijah decided then and there that if she isn't who he wants her to be then he would have to risk his life for Katherine's.  
"You have five minutes, we have five minutes till Katarina is dead"  
At that she spun on her heel swiftly, panic risen in her chest. She hadn't noticed Katherine's disappearance, well she did but she hoped that they were just having sex.  
"If you are who I think you are; you can save her life" he spoke again, in a clear tone.  
There was no debate about it. There was no if and no but about it. Reveal her-self to him, the brother she loved most and save her life. She would die for that girl if she had to.  
She slipped the mask off her face and threw it to the side. She took in a deep breath and loudly let it out. She turned around and heard the gasp that slipped out his mouth and his face showed actual shock, not just an emotion less facial expression, actual, genuine shock. Is eyes were wide as well, which was slightly amusing and she would have giggled if she hadn't come back to life in front of his eyes, she would have.

"Hello Elijah, it's truly amazing to finally see you again"

"His time is almost up, in the meantime, what's the best way to end the life of Katarina Petrova?" he asked, she was sure in was a rhetorical question.

Klaus swiftly grabbed her neck and raised her off the floor, sole intent on making her suffer a small amount of pain before ripping her heart out. It would make a nice decorative ornament in the mansion, especially to see his brother's face when he sees it…

"Nik…" he heard the voice, it was small, it broke slightly and he can hear the sob in the voice's throat and he dropped Katherine immediately, she fell unceremoniously to the floor and Elijah flashed to Katherine's side immediately, helping her to her feet as she went into a coughing fit and her hand was massaging her throat and Elijah holding her upright.

The color had drained off Klaus's face, his entire upper body went completely weak and his eyes watered with years yet to be shed.

He hadn't heard that name since that night, he hadn't heard that voice since that night, he hadn't seen that dace since that night.

It should be impossible, it shouldn't be true, yet her voice was clear, a little broken but he recognized that voice anywhere.

He saw her die in front of his eyes before he died as well. He knew she was supposed to be dead; he died the night she died. His heart died that night and for the first time, he gave up fighting.

He needed to be sure. He needed to know that Elijah played a cruel joke on him just to buy him time to get Katarina out and on the run, so he turned around and came face to face with the owner of the voice.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. It felt like the air no longer entered his lungs anymore, he stumbled back as raw emotion was splashed all over his face and eyes watered even more in unshed tears. His mouth opened several times but nothing came out, he felt like he had no voice.

She looked exactly the same way he last saw her, minus the sword lodged in her chest and the blood all over her body. Her hair was pinned up, exposing her glorious neck, he loves when she does that. She was hearing the most stunning dress, the white and red of it accented her beautifully. She had a look of shook and her blue eyes were watered with its own unshed tears.

Was she as shocked to see him as he is to see her?

"How are you…?" they both asked in unison.

"I saw you die…" Klaus trailed off in a whisper and disbelief.

"I heard you died…" she trailed off, in a whisper and disbelief.

"We can all safely say that we are all equally confused" Elijah stated, alarming Caroline and Klaus that there are others in the room.

Ripping his eyes rather forcefully away from his former dead wife, he turned to Katherine with a deadly stare and he was too quick for anyone to stop him. He pushed Elijah out of the way and grabbed Katherine by her throat and pushed her against the wall harshly.

Caroline's eyes widen and she thought quickly on her feet, before he had a good enough grip on her, Caroline flashed towards them and took Klaus by surprise when she very forcefully pushed Klaus back against the wall opposite to them and stood in front of Katherine in a protective stance. The tiny purple veins appeared under her eyes and her fangs came out. Her eyes were as red as blood as her protective instincts kicked in.

She growled down at him as he stared up at her in both shock and awe.

"You're a vampire" he drawled, watching her intently as she slowly closed her mouth but her face was still into her now true nature as she gave him one of those infamous 'Come closer or die' looks that he always thought was cute but with her new found nature, she looked incredibly ravishing…

"That would explain how I'm here right now instead of six feet under after being stabbed in my stomach with a sword"

He opened his mouth a couple of times and closed it again, rendered speechless against her. Not surprising. She's done it before.

He needed something…answers, he needs answers.

"How are you…? Who turned…What…" he couldn't find the right question to ask because he wanted to ask 20 or more questions all at once.

"How am I alive?" she questioned "I could ask you the same question. Katherine told me that the council found a magical dagger Mikeal had in his possession and killed you with it" she turned around and looked to Katherine for answers but she shook her head.

"That's what they told me" she said in defense, her voice was hoarse from Klaus's brutal attack "Don't kill the messenger"

"That's exactly what I plan to do when I remove my wife from where she stands" Klaus retorted.

"You will not remove me from anywhere and you will not harm her in any way" Caroline growled, tiny veins slowly appearing around her eyes.

"I will kill her for what she has done" he growled, making move to stand up "I will take revenge on her for your death and for my death"

Caroline scoffed "You want revenge, fine. You want blood for what happened all those years ago that separated us, fine, I want the same but you will not pick a fight with Katherine, if you pick a fight with her, you're picking a fight with me"

Klaus chuckled sadistically "You're protecting the woman who doomed our family, had you killed, me killed and our family in hiding for 500 years" he took a step closer to her "My wife swore to _end_ anyone who threatens our family" he looked at her features "I see a woman who just looks like my wife but can she really be the woman I married?"

She took a step forward in anger "_My_ husband swore to praise the one who saves his wife from death should such a fate meet me, no matter who or what they are. You cannot extend the same to Katherine?"

"Whose vampire's blood you think runs through my veins?" she took a step closer "Who was it that thought the hunters wanted the hybrid only and jumped to aid them. Who was it that told them about us and kidnapped me as bait to lure you out? Who was it that found out only hours before my death that they had planned to kill her because she was still a vampire and me for marrying one? Who was it that gave me her blood to make sure that I would survive for you? Who was it that took my body and waited until I woke to tell me that they killed you, that they used a magical dagger and stuck it into your heart?" her eyes were welling up with tears at the memory of that night and how absolutely heartbroken she was at the news, she wanted to be with Elijah and Kol and Rebekah but she had told her that they had fled and she doesn't know where they are "Who protected me for 500 years, took care of me, helped me come to terms with the loss I felt, of not just you, Klaus but Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Finn… Poor Finn" she trailed off, sniffling and wiping away her tears "I see the Hybrid I married in front of me, how do I know if he is my husband or not? Katherine is the very reason I stand here today, in front of both of you, much more alive than I ever was and killing her will make one thing clear to me" she paused and glanced at the two Mikaelson's "You no longer care for me, as a sister or a wife and I should do the same"

Klaus's mouth dropped at her words, strong, determined and powerful, he was rendered speechless by her.

"Caroline…" she cut him off.

"What will it be Klaus? Will you thank her by expressing your gratitude, offering her anything she wants or will you thank her by ripping her heart from her chest and spit in your wife's face, the wife who loves you and will always love you but may never be able to forgive you?

Both Klaus and Elijah were dumbfounded by her words and her determination and none made a move or so much as flinch in attempt to answer her.

But before anyone of them could, Stefan stormed in.

"It's her, he said so himself…" he paused at the scene in front of him.

"We know, Stefan" Elijah said, breaking the silence.

Caroline heard the name and her head snapped to the man immediately, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well, I'll be, if it isn't one of the Salvatore Brothers…" Caroline said with a smile.

Stefan raised a questioning eyebrow at her, wondering how much did she know about him.

"The Ripper of Monterey" she stated, taking in his appearance "Though you bare the title of a ripper, you clearly don't look like one" she paused with a tiny little barely visible smirk "You seem…" she trailed off "Tamed"

Stefan smiled a little at her words, but was still clueless because he was sure he would remember meeting her.

"Have we met?" he asked, just to make sure.

She merely smirked in return "Who sired you, Stefan?" she asked, already knowing his answer.

"Katherine" he replied, sparing a glance at her direction before returning his attention to Caroline.

"Katherine has been with me and has been like a sister to me for 500 years, I came to Mystic Falls after I heard about what she's been doing in her spare time" she paused to turn and glance disapprovingly at Katherine before turning back to Stefan "Although we have never met face to face, I know who you are"

"Even I have heard about your behavior with the Salvatore Brothers" he paused as Katherine's head snapped at Elijah, panic rising in her chest at his words and the coldest eyes she's ever seen him give to her and it dawned on her, her actions with the Salvatore Brothers might have truly ruined her chances of true happiness with him for good, especially considering the fact that Stefan was now one of their allies "Katerina"

Caroline huffed, already knowing where this was going "This is not the time for a lovers' quarrel"

Klaus smirked at her comment "Agreed"

Hearing his voice, she was reminded her of silent ultimatum she had given to him and she had yet to get an answer from him so she turned her attention to him, with determination.

"What's it going to be Nik? Do you hate her more than you love me or do you love me more than you hate her?"

Klaus went rigid at her words, not knowing how to respond to her. She was giving him an ultimatum, she knew he hated those and yet she was giving him one anyways, his need for revenge for Katerina's past actions towards his family, or his undying infinite love he had for her. He knew the answer that would save him and the one that would truly kill him, he'd spent the days that he was awaken from his 500 year slumber thinking of ways to truly torture her for what she had done.

Now his wife was in his very eye sight yet he couldn't find it in him to forgive her. He wasn't made like her, he wasn't able to forgive, let alone forgive that easily and she knew this.

Musing on what he should do, he realized that at this moment, there were two things in front of him he wanted, love and revenge but it seems that fate would only allow him one of the two. Should he pick love or revenge?

* * *

Caroline knew what she had to do, that didn't mean she didn't dread it because she did. How does one break off their engagement because their recently dead husband rose from the dead?

She knew in the back of her mind she could trust Klaus, she just did even after all these years with Katherine's life. He said he won't hurt her but she knew how deeply he felt betrayal and to him, Katherine's self perseverance was a sign of betrayal to him.

She knew Elijah would not allow anything to happen to her, if not for him then for her and she was thankful for it.

There was that nagging feeling that was telling her to go back but she ignored it. Even though they had spent years thinking that they were dead to one another, quite literally; she still trusted him. The years she spent reassuring Klaus that he was worth it may or may not have been tarnished his reaction to her engagement with Tyler Lockwood told her as much. She wasn't expecting him to be cool about it. She fully expected him to flip a table or rip someone's throat out but she wasn't expecting his words at all. His words did get answers they both needed to hear and she knew what to do, even when she saw the raw look of unworthiness in his eyes, she knew what she had to do and she wasn't even heartbroken about it, because she knew it was the right decision for them both.

She put her mask back on securely and cleaned any visible dirt or grime from her dress as well as mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do because she doesn't break hearts, she mends them.

She entered the ballroom from the top of the staircase, she looked down as everyone danced, chatted, laughed and enjoyed themselves and saw that Tyler was drinking in the middle of the room alone and he looked a little upset.

One more dance wouldn't hurt would it?

She slowly went down the stairs, relishing in the looks of jealousy, envy and adoration in the eyes that followed her descent, remembering Nik's constant praising of her beauty and presence in public and in private.

She was almost to the bottom of the stairs when Tyler's eyes met with hers and she gave him a sad smile, one he did not notice to be sad but just a regular smile. He returned the smile but with one of longing and happiness.

She felt even more guilty at what she was about to do.

She approached him gracefully, elegantly and with poise as he took her hand and pulled her slowly towards him. She had felt a friendship towards him when she first met him. His feelings had bloomed into something more but hers didn't.

She married him because she was merely keeping up appearances and they were friends, she made that quite clear to him when he made this offer of a marriage of convenience to her.

She's beginning to believe that he's starting to expect more from her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked softly into her ear, she can hear the smile in his voice.

She nodded and accepted his hand as he pulled her further onto the dance floor and she moved in sync with his movements.

They danced in silence for a while, her mind running wild in attempt to find a way to tell him what she had to tell him while his eyes were filled with so much adoration and love that she felt like she was about to become the most evil woman on the planet for what she was about to say.

"Tyler, we need to talk" she said, making sure that her voice was calm, firm but had enough emotion to assure him that it was nothing life threatening.

Then again, if your 900 year old recently risen from the dead husband wants this engagement to be gone and he doesn't get what he want…she can see how that is quite life threatening.

He didn't looked alarmed but her words managed to peak his interest long enough to stop dancing.

"Um…sure" he said in response before escorting her to a corner of the room where there was no one to overhear their conversation.

"What's wrong?" he asked the panic wild in his eyes.

God she hated this…

"Tyler…" she trailed off, not knowing how to begin but deciding to state the facts first before going into the gory stuff "I love you. I will always love you"

He smiled the brightest of smiles but she knew she had to end his happiness before it went too far.

"I love you like I love my brother in laws and sister in law. I love you like I love Katherine, but I can never love you as a wife should love their husband and to engage in a loveless marriage would hurt not only you but myself as well"

His smile turned into a frown and she knew before he says anything, she needed to make her intentions known.

"Caroline, what…" she cut him off.

"I cannot marry you Tyler"

God she hated this! She knew she had to do it but that didn't stop her from thinking that maybe she could have had Katherine do it or Stefan or Elijah.

Katherine would have broken his heart with no remorse.

Stefan knew nothing of her love for Klaus and he might compel Tyler, not knowing what he was.

Then Elijah would have calmly let him down but it wouldn't have felt right.

Someday, she would not regret telling him herself but right now, she hated the position she was in and wished that someone could take her place.

"Wha…" was his speechless response.

She could see the unshed tears building in his eyes, the panic oozing from his body and the fear that must have been trapped in his throat.

"I am still in love with my husband and I always will be, regardless of whether he is alive or not. For you to love me for the rest of your life, in false hope that I would one day move on and return the love you feel for me is wrong and I will not rob you of what you deserve, a woman who will love you and cherish you as a husband should a wife, please understand that my words are not meant to hurt you but to encourage you to find a woman who can love you, a woman is able to love you in the way you deserve to be loved, and more'

She decided to wrap it up there and not add salt to the wound by laying a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering "I'm so sorry" and running off, leaving a heartbroken Tyler in her wake.

* * *

Caroline exited the building gasping for air. She knew it would have hurt her more than it hurt him but she never thought it would this much. She hated making people feel bad, she loved making people feel good, bringing happiness to others instead of sadness. She hated this feeling so much. She hated the guilt that came with her actions.

Taking in the fresh air, she took in a deep breath, even though she didn't really need it but it did calm her nerves and she needed to calm her nerves.

"Our belongings are inside" Katherine said with a shrug calmly, alarming Caroline of her presence beside her.

"Kat, don't do that!" Caroline shrieked, causing Katherine to smirk in response.

"You've been a vampire for 500 years, get over it" Katherine retorted, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"Why are you here, I would think that you and Elijah would have taken advantage of your new found freedom"

Katherine's smirk fell instantly "You and I both. I guess we can't all get what we want"

Caroline turned to meet her face "What has happened?"

"Elijah and I went to our room in town to retrieve our belongings, he refuses to speak to me and I cannot find fault in his actions"

"I do not find fault in them either" Caroline stated.

"Caroline!" Katherine gasped.

"I will not make excuses for you, what you did to those brothers were wrong, you weren't interested in either of them but you played with them anyways and you're paying for it"

"Do tell me how you really feel" Katherine gaped at her.

"Katherine, I'm not going to make the harsh truth sound like nothing. You played with them, what's stopping Elijah from considering the same be happening to him? You need to solve your own qualms, not expect me to speak to Elijah all the time. Its time he hears how you feel about him from your own lips"

Katherine's head lowered in shame, knowing that Caroline was right and as a big girl, she knew she had to face the music.

* * *

Tyler approached the two gentlemen with a cold stare, one that seemed to be stuck on his face since he last saw Caroline. They were right, he had been awakened and she had returned to him, just like they knew she would. He had told them that she would never leave him for a man like that but he had been proven wrong.

"We were right, weren't we?" Galen asked, giving Tyler a sympathetic look.

"Yes, I want him dead" Tyler's voice also went cold and hard, as if not wanting the pain to enter him and wound him.

"We will but he is different than the vampires we come across, it would take a great deal to take him down, to take his family down and until we find out what, we need not make any sudden moves. Keep calm and not let our anger rule us" the other man said, placing a comforting hand on Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler calmed a little at the touch but he was still hurt and angry at her words.

"I'll join you" Tyler stated, causing both men to grin at his words.

"Fantastic" Conner grinned.

He knew that until he was really dead, for good, then he will be able to have her.

* * *

**I would really like to know what you guys think.**

**Cindy and Hana.**

**Tumblr: (klaroline-fantasies)Cindy and (frostyklaroline) Hana**


End file.
